


Breakthrough

by exbex



Series: Jim/John and the aftermath [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Alternate Universe - Dark, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:25:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex





	Breakthrough

Drug-induced fear acts as nearly an effective paralysis as drug-induced lethargy, and it holds Jim’s attention for even longer. Watching John whimper and quiver in terror is almost as much fun as the first time Jim took him. He allows his attention to wander, recalling how he dragged a conscious but helpless John into the back of the car and fucked him messily, too impatient to wait. John was so beautiful and indignant when he came to later, eyes flashing, teeth clenched.

This time John is wide-eyed and too terrified to fight back with any effectiveness. Jim stares into his eyes and wonders just what hallucinations John sees as Jim ties his wrists together and then to the headboard.

It’s enough to make Jim sentimental, and afterward he nuzzles John’s neck and runs a hand through his hair. “Don’t fret, Puppy,” he croons. “Nothing is allowed to hurt you.” He pauses. “Except for me, of course.”

**

Jim doesn’t return to John for days, and only then because he’s bored and wanting. The former is cured and the latter is fed by the sight of John unclothed, stretched out on his stomach, head resting on his arms, propped on a pillow. When John turns to regard Jim, his eyes are searching, waiting, completely absorbed.

Jim smiles, licks his lip. “Good boy.”


End file.
